get off my case i won't say it
by kialajaray
Summary: taylor won't admit that she loves chad. but with sum help from gabby, sharpay, martha, and kelsi will she finally admit the truth? song fic. i wont say im in love from the disney movie hercules.


**hi everyone. this is my 1st fic for high school muscial. taylor and chad r my favorite couple. the zekepay and jelsi r a tie, then troyella. i dont dislike the couple but their are so many stories about em that i dont have ne real interest n them. and their arent enough stories about them. but this fic might not b the best that ive ever written but i like it. but just read it**

* * *

Taylor sighed as she picked over her food. She was thinking about him again. _Why can't I stop this? Chad isn't even all that special. My family always said that I had bad taste. So why-_

"Hello? Earth to Taylor." Gabriella said. "Huh? Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Taylor answered her. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella said, "Your thinking about him again aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about Gabby." Taylor told her innocently. "I was thinking about that report I have to do in science that's all." "That's funny," Sharpay said. "Because I thought that you had finished it already."

"We all know that you were thinking about Chad. I don't have to deny it." Kelsi told her. Glaring at her friend Taylor defended herself. "I was _not_ thinking about Chadwick. He's not worth my time. I'm over the whole popular boy thing. Never really had that faze anyway."

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history**

**Been there done that.**

"Yeah. Sure you are." Martha said. "It's obvious to everyone that you're crazy about _Chadwick._" "I've seen you look at him all the time." Gabby chimed in. "You don't have to hide it you know." Sharpay said. "It's not like you're the only one with a thing for jocks."

"Not me." Martha said. "Ryan isn't a jock remember?" "Anyway," Kelsi said. "You try to act like you don't care about him, arguing with him constantly, when it's obvious that that you're in love with him. And we don't try to hide it. You can't keep these things from us. We know you think about him all the time."

**Who'd you think your kidding?**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey we can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how you feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

_They're crazy! O.k. So I think about him more than I want to. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him._ "You guys don't know what you're talking about." Taylor told her friends. "Yes we do." Martha said. "Anytime you get that far away look in your face and sigh all the time we can tell what your thinking about." 

"Sorry guys, but no. I don't like him. Besides, Gabby already had the whole teenage movie love going. A jock and a Nerd. Why do we need another? No offesense."

**No chance! No way!**

**I won't say it! No no!**

**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh**

**It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love...**

"None taken." Her friend told her. "But face facts Taylor, your crazy about him." "No I'm not. I tried the whole dating thing last year. Remember Kevin? And how did that turn out? We don't even speak to each other anymore." _But maybe Chad is different from Kevin. Maybe- No. I'm not going down that road. Kevin didn't seem bad when we first started dating either. I'm not going to let my self get hurt again._

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl!'**

**Unless your dying to cry your heart out!**

"Oh. Please Taylor." Sarpay told her. "O.k. So Kevin was a wash. But he isn't Chad. And the only person who believes your denials is you." Maybe not even yourself." Martha said. "I'm sure if you think about it you'll see that you care about him more than your admitting."

"Guys, come on. How many times have we had this same conversation?" She whined to her friends. "And we're going to keep having it. We don't believe a word of what you say when it comes to your feeling about him." Kelsi told her firmly. "You just need to except it girl. Face it you're in love with Chad." Gabby said.

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby we're not buying**

**Hun we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown up**

**When ya gonna to own up?**

**That you got, got, got it bad**

"Why am I even sitting here having this conversation again?" Taylor said. "I don't love Chadwick. I really don't even like him for that matter. He's a player anyway. Why would you guys want me with a player? So let's just drop it." _Well, that's not true. He is an o.k. person. When he isn't being cocky. _She smiled a little as she thought of the time she saw him talk to a freshman who was crying. He had made the girl laugh at one of his jokes.

"See! Look. I bet your thinking about him right now. Look at the smile on your face." Sharpay told her. "And when was the last time he had a girlfriend? He isn't a player and you know it. It's just his reputation."

**No chance! No way!**

**I won't say it! No no!**

**Give up or give in**

**Check the grin, you're in love!**

"No. That's not true. I was thinking about something else. Guys, do you really think that me and Chad would be able to tolerate each other for that long? I don't, so it's not going to happen. I don't love him."

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

"Taylor, be serious. Honestly think about how much you think about him. And whenever he's around you clam up." Kelsi told her. "And you always try to hide the fact that you're smiling whenever he's around." Gabby said. "You're crazy about him. You giggle when he's around. _Giggle! _Even though you try to hide it. And if you admit it, we won't tease you as much." Martha told her.

**Your doing flips read our lips, you're in love**

"Wow. As much. I'm _so _grateful. But that's all easy for you to say. Sharpay, Zeke is _crazy_ about you. Kelsi, Jason is one of the nicest boys I know and he worships you. Gabby, Troy would do just about anything for you. And Martha, Ryan would choose you over a school play any day of the week. And we all know that's saying _a lot. _But seriously, why would I like, or _love_ as you put it Chadwick. We really don't like each other. I'm only nice to him sometimes because of you guys. Your match making skills are way wrong with this one. And his arrogance annoys me. Sorry I just don't see it happening. So just drop it."

**Your way off base, I won't say it,**

**Get off my case I won't say it!**

"Stop being so proud, and just admit you love him." Martha said. "And they say girls are flirting when they call a boy by his whole name. You're the only person I know who calls him Chadwick." "I just do it because he can't stand it." Taylor defended. Rolling her eyes, Kelsi said, "You're in love. Just admit it." "It's okay you know. If you admit it we promise we won't tease you all the time." Gabby told her laughing.

**Girl don't be proud **

**It's okay, you're in love**

_How can I be? Me and Chad are total opposites. He's a jock…but he isn't as bad as he was at the beginning of the year. Most of the time he does try to be polite to me. To be honest, everything the girls were saying is true. Except for the love part. But so I'm nervous around him. So what? He still annoys me. _She thought about the flower that he gave her for no reason._ I still have that flower pressed in my history book. And he can tell when something is bothering and tries to make me feel better. Which usually always works. _She sighed.

"Did she just sigh?" Kelsi asked. "See you're thinking about him again. I know it." "He isn't as bad as you think he is." Gabby told her.

_I know he isn't that's the problem. _Taylor thought about her feelings for Chad for the rest of lunch. Thankfully her friends left her alone. Then she remembered a forward she got months ago. 10 signs of falling in love. She never told her friends that she thought about Chad the whole time while she was reading it. _Maybe the last one was right. I think about him all the time. I go out of my way just to be around him. _She tried to think back to every moment she was around Chad. _Oh God. They're right. I do love him. Not that I'll ever tell him I even like him. He's ego would get so big it would kill him._

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.**

"Damn." She muttered. "Did you say something Taylor?" Martha asked her. "Fine." She told her friends. "I do. But if any of you say I word to any of your boyfriends I'll never forgive you." Her friends clapped. "It's about time." Sharpay said. "We won't, will we?" Gabby asked her friends. "Of course not." They all said.

"You know this reminds me of that song off of the Hercules movie." Kelsi said. Rolling her eyes, Taylor said, "He's far from Hercules." "Who is?" Chad said as he and his friends walked up to the table. "Aries." Taylor said quickly. "Even though they were brothers they were completely different. I'll see you guys later." She said getting up from the table keeping her eyes away from Chad's

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked, as he watched her departing back. "Nothing." Martha said. "She just had a visit from the four Muses." "I thought there were five of them." Zeke asked confused. As the girls started laughing, the boys just mumbled about girls as they got up to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

**ok did yall like it? im not sure exactly how many muses there were but i just went off of the movie. i cant really see martha and ryan but i wanted her n the fic and it would b kinda mean not 2 give her sumone. i love this song. my 1st fic was surposed 2 b a oneshot about this but it didnt turn out that way. i would really b grateful if u review but im not gonna beg. and u can flame if u want. but like i say all the time u better have written sumthing and it better b better than mine. i thought about writing sumthing for chad. like another song fic. if u guys want me 2 then i will but give me sum suggestions for the song. cuz im kinda drawing a blank.**


End file.
